Warmth
by actuallysolluxcaptor
Summary: Ivan, of all people, knew that good things don't last long. What happens when he enters a new world, one living amongst his own? /AU/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I started another chapter story :D It's sad though Dx Well whatever~ I love it...a lot... Also this story is for my dear sister (best friend...) Gilbert~(Fusososo~ I refered to her as Prussia!)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer_; n._ Something you should put at the top of a fan-fiction that Nasu-chan luvs tomatoes ALWAYS forgets _Disclaimed, Disclaim_**

**Disclaimer! I. No. Own!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Ivan's POV~~~~(Flashback)<br>**

Katsuya looked up at me from her bed and smiled softly. Her frail hand wiped a tear from my eye. I took hold of it and wept older sister was dieing, and there was nothing I could do to help her. She pointed toward a box on the table next to her and I retrieved it for her.

"Open it, it is mine but I am giving it to you" She said, motioning for me to open the box. I looked at the box curiously before opening it. Inside was a light pink scarf, it was folded neatly and fraying slightly at the edges. I gently took it out and wrapped it securely around my neck, causing her to smile.

"Take good care of it, Ivan" She said before closing her eyes breathing slowed, signaling she was asleep. I set her hand gently over her chest and stood there awhile observing my sister. I touched the scarf as the tears began to flow again.

"Goodbye" I whispered, just in case, and walked over to Natalya. Her deep violet eyes were filled with confusion. I smiled at her and she instantly brightened up.

I took her small warm hand and we walked out to let our sister rest. That was the last time we saw Katsuya before her funeral.

* * *

><p><strong>(End of Flashback)<strong>

"Natalya! Come on, it's time for school!" I called towards the direction of my sister's room. We were living in our seventh foster home since the orphanage found us. We were roaming on the streets after Katsuya's death,selling whatever we could find.

Natalya came down the hallway with her backpack ready to go. She was in third grade this year, two years younger than I was,but she already looked my age. I smiled and handed her a piece of toast for breakfast. Both of our foster parents were at work and left us here to figure things out.

"You ready?"I said, biting into my own piece of toast before opening the door to let the cold winter air enter our home. She nodded, her toast already finished at an astounding speed. I blinked once then stepped outside. Following me, Natalya grabbed hold of my gloved hand. I sighed, used to this behavior, and walked out onto the street heading towards the school.

As I was walking with my younger sister behind me. She was grabbing onto my arm like if she let go I would disappear. She started acting like this since our sister died, saying she was going to marry me and threatening others if they got to close.

I walked on, and I saw other students looking at us and pointing. Some where motioning to us while looking at their younger siblings, like they were saying "Stay away from those two, okay." One perfect example was a Swiss boy walking with his younger sister, Lili. He kept stopping, pointing to random people on the street, explaining who they were. When he pointed to us, Lili waved and Natalya waved back, because they were friends and in the same grade, but Vash, her brother, lowered her hand and led them forward.

I knew why. It wasn't because of Natalya's obsessive grip on my arm, or the fact we were walking alone while the others were walking in groups. No, it was because we moved foster homes again. Around here we were known as the 'creepy Russian siblings who couldn't keep a family'.

Continuing on our way to school, I watched all my classmates talking with their friends about their individual summer experience. I listened to their stories as I thought about what Natalya and I did.

First we were moved from our previous foster home into our current one. The other parents were nice but according to them I scared their son, Toris. The only other thing that happened was that I met my neighbor, and only friend, Yao.

Yao was a Chinese boy who moved to *Random small town* from another town in America, Chicago I think. He was, and still is, my only friend. Sadly, right before the school year began, Yao moved away. It was like he never came, but I know he did. He left me a box that he carved for me.

On the box was an elaborate carving of a sunflower. Inside it said, "For Ivan" Nothing more, nothing less. He knew I liked sunflowers because they reminded me of the warmth of the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"I made something for you to help you remember me aru~" Yao said, holding out a paper bag with the words "Ivan's present" scribbled across it. I blinked and tilted my head.

"Yao-Yao is right here, I don't need to remember him, da?" I said, wondering what the Asian meant. Yao frowned and shoved the bag into my hands.

"I'm going to move to Los Angeles." He said, looking sad. "My mother got a job aru~" I frowned, also looking sad. I looked at the bag."Open it aru~, Please?"

I looked up at him and opened the bag, taking the small object out of the bag. I looked at the wooden box with awe. Each little petal was carved so beautifully and the whole piece was very detailed.

"I-I'm sorry if its not good! I carved it myself so it probably has a lot of flaws aru~!" Yao said, freaking out. I hushed him and smiled.

"I love it~! Yao-Yao is good at carving~!" I said enthusiasticlly, hugging the small Chinese man. He blushed lightly and returned the hug. "I'll keep it forever!"

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

><p>I smiled fondly at the memory. I still had the box, it was in my suitcase so I wouldn't ever forget it when I moved somewhere new. It was the only special object I had, besides my scarf of course, but it was always a reminder of losing his only friend.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the school coming into view. It was a large school, but not the best. Everywhere there were bullies and gossipers, cliches and gangs, hardly any people you could make friends with.

I dropped Natalya off at the third grade wing and started walking towards the fifth grade wing. I sent my backpack down and leaned against the wall. I looked around, searching for someone I could potentially talk to, but found no one.

"Hey! Braginski!" I heard someone call from somewhere to the right of me. I sighed, immedietly recognizing the voice. It was Alfred Jones, probably my least favorite person at this school. I turned around to face him. Behind him were Arthur Kirkland, a presumably crazy Brit, and Francis Bonnefoy, a stylish French boy.(Yes he's stylish...) The two were fighting, as usual, over some stupid topic while Alfred walked over to me.

"Why do you always wear this scarf, doesn't it get hot?" He said mockingly, picking up my scarf and playing with the ends of it. I grabbed it from him harshly, not wanting him to touch the gift from my sister.

"It's winter, da?" I responded in the same tone, watching him as he glared at me.

"Well I heard some kids saw you wearing it during summer~!" He said, hoping to get a reaction out of me. I just simply smiled childishly.

"I like it" I said not bothering to counter what he said."Now the bell is about to ring so I'm going to get my things." I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder and faced toward the door. The teacher opened it and let us in, asking us our names as we entered.

I told her my name quietly as I walked into the colorful classroom. There were red lanterns around the perimeter of the ceiling. Each was brightly colored and they reminded me of my friend. Each bulletin board was a unique color and had various pictures scattered across them. The walls were painted a comforting orange color with a beige made me immediatly forget about the cold weather outside.

I looked around and found my desk at the far right corner next to the window. I sat down and hung my backpack on my chair, turning my attention to the front of the room where our teacher was standing.

"Hello everyone~! I'm your fifth grade teacher so we will be spending a lot of time together!" She said smiling and looking us over, silently choosing her favorites."My name is but I want to know all of your names!" She started explaining a game we would play where we go around the room and say your name and what you like to do.

She pointed at a boy in the first row, Lovino I think his name was, and told him to begin. He stood up and told us that his name was Lovino Vargas and he liked to harvest tomatoes. It went on like that until it was my turn. I stood up and looked around nervously.

"My name is Ivan Braginski and I like to draw?" I said almost as if I was questioning myself. I didn't really know what I liked to do but I couldn't say that could I? I sat back down and the teacher smiled. She began explaining everything from the rules to how much lunch cost. I sat in my seat waiting for a break in the lecture.

All I really wanted to do was go home but then I'd have to wait til 3:25. So I just waited til lunch. It took a long time but when I heard the bell ring I stood up and retrieved my lunchbox from my bag.

I walked out the door and down the hall, following my teacher and classmates. Alfred tripped me on my way in and I glared at him for it. Then I realized I had nobody to sit by. "I wish Yao-Yao was here~..." I thougt to myself while following the others into the room then I looked around at the tables and saw a familiar face. What is Yao doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review!I'm sorry for making Alfred the bad guy! Please forgive me *in a review*...I love all you people reading this right now and I promise to make the next chapter longer! Just please be patient, I have a life to attend to.  
><strong>

** Leave a review,tell me if you want a story written for you~! I have decided to take requests for stories and some will be for gifts to certain people~! You know you want to!  
><strong>

**I think I have a beta-reader :D and thank you Lost Friend!  
><strong>

**So leave a review! They make me smile! (As you can tell I love reviews...)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeya! It's Nasu-chan here~! Not like anyone cares . Well anyway I have an update for you**. **I really need to updat****e my other stories but whatever! Gawd this chapter sucks T^T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I. No. Own. (luckily for you guys because if I did Hetalia would be very depressing~)**

* * *

><p>I blinked in surprise then started looking around to see if maybe people were staring at my lifeless body somewhere and I was dead, imagining my best friend at the lunch table. When I found no crime scenes or any other slight disturbance in the normal flow of the day, I turned my attention to where Yao was sitting but he was gone.<p>

Maybe I finally lost it...about time. I've been wondering when I was going to go insane. It was only a matter of time before I began seeing my friend. Most people already thought I was insane, even teachers and other students' parents.

It reminded me of that British kid,the one who always hung around Alfred, and his Norweigan friend,Nikolas. They claimed that they see magical creature and can preform magic. I felt bad for them, maybe they could actually see these things even when nobody else could. They, unlike me, still had friends. Nikolas had his club-like group the "Nordics" and Arthur was usually with Alfred or a different person. Well at first they didn't have friends but they always seemed to understand each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

I looked over to my left and saw two blonds, one with lighter hair than the other, sitting down next to each other and talking. I listened to their conversation, curious as to what they were discussing.

"Yesterday, flying mint bunny (capitalize?) told me the answers to my test!" said the darker haired blond excitedly."It even said I could tell you, Nikolas!" The other boy looked up at the sound of his name, his face expressionless but is eyes looked excited.

"I don't need them Arthur, Odin **(A/N:*has heard this was the troll's name***) already told me them." The blue eyed third-grader said, watching his friend. Arthur smiled, knowing his friend didn't he was crazy. Everyone else did even teachers, parents, and especially the other students. He was happy Nikolas knew what he felt, even though it made him sad to see that he was treated the same way, crazy.

* * *

><p>I silently wondered how Arthur and Nikolas met. In the end, I decided it was most likely the same way everyone else met, through school.<p>

I sat down at the spot Yao was sitting at , still thinking about the topic of friendship, and sighed. If I couldn't be with my real friend, should I stay close to my imaginary one? I decided it was better than being lonely all the time and promised that next time I saw him, I would talk to him before he disappeared.

I looked around the lunchroom, recognizing peers and learning a couple of new faces. There weren't many new kids this year, the grand total ranging from about four to five, so I recognized almost everyone in the fifth grade. I saw groups of friends talking and socializing. While scanning the tables I saw a boy I didn't know, but for some reason he looked familiar. Hoping he wanted a friend, I walked over to him away from the table I invisioned Yao at.

When I sat down across from him his eyes shot up quickly from the book he was reading. His violet eyes, that were framed by a large amount of wavy blond hair, had a pair of thin glasses over them. He was wearing a coat and had goggles (I think...) on the top of his head. In his hand was a stuffed polar with a handmade name-tag reading Kuma. It looked like the name was unfinished and the owner couldn't remember the bear's name.

"Hello~" I said, smiling and trying to not look intimidating. He seemed to be unaffected and smiled back.

"H-hello." His voice was quiet, but it was caring. He set his book down and looked at me. "You can see me?"I nodded, surprised by his question.

"Of course I can see you, you're right there, da?" I said, tilting my head. Why wouldn't I seean to him? Maybe he was usually ignored so he began to believe he was invisible. That had to be it, right?

He nodded slowly, as if he was unsure,then held his hand out."I'm Matthew Williams... and you?" He said smiling again. I took his gloved hand in mine.

"Ivan Braginski. Nice to meet you Matthew~" I said, shaking his hand gently. It sort of reminded me of when Yao and I first met.

* * *

><p>I walked outside with a full bag of trash at my side. It was my first day at this foster home and they already ad me doing chores, how mean! I was walking towards the trash binwhen I noticed someone standing at the mailbox next door. It looked like a girl, about my age maybe younger, with her ebony hair tied in a loose ponytail. I deposited the bag into the bin and walked over to her.<p>

"You are my new neighbor, da?" I asked, poking the smaller person in the shoulder. She turned around and nearly smacked me with her mail. She stopped and put her hand with the mail down, apologizing quickly.

"I'm sorry, aru~, I didn't see you." Their voice was deeper than I thought, expecting the person to have a high girly voice. I mentally slapped myself. It wasn't a girl, it was a boy!

I didn't notice how silent I was until he looked at me in confusion before poking my cheek. "Did I startle you that much aru~?" He said, sounding slightly worried. I snapped out of my 'shock' and smiled, hoping not to intimidate him like I did others. He seemed unaffected and I silently we could be friends!

"It's okay, it was self defense, da?" I responded, noticing his look of worry. He sighed in relief and set his mail on the mailbox.

"So we're neighbors, aru~?" He asked,also silently hoping for a friend, as he told me later. I nodded and he held out his hand. "Wang Yao, aru~, Well...just call me Yao."

I smiled and took it. "Ivan Braginski, Nice to meet you Yao~!"

* * *

><p>"Ivan, are you alright?" Matthew asked, gently shaking my shoulder.I snapped out of my memory and nodded.<p>

"I am fine, thank you for worrying, Matthew" I said."I was just remembering something. He smiled at me and laughed.

"Well it must have been a nice memory, you looked so peaceful." He said, tilting his head."If you don't mind, would you tell me what it was about?" He looked nervous about asking the question but instantly calmed down when I nodded.

"I was remembering when I first met my friend." I said, smiling a little myself remembering how nice Yao was. He nodded, his eyes full of excitement.

"Where is your friend?" He asked and I instantly frowned. He looked scared and started apologizing rapidly. I stopped him and told him how Yao moved away and that I din't have any other friends. He nodded then smiled."I'll be your friend...if that's okay?"I smiled and hugged him, I had a friend!

I ignored the odd stares from everyone around me. They were staring at me like I was insane. One boy, Heracles, walked up to me and politely tapped my shoulder.

"Uhm, Ivan...There is nobody there..." He said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like? Did you hate? LEAVE A REVIEW! And woah Mattie isn't there, or is he? Review so I will continue so you can find out! (Wow run-on sentence...) **

**In my honest opinion, this chapter sucked, so tell me your opinion~! I am accepting requests** **right now so if you have one,tell me! Also, I only got one review for the last chapter and that made me sad T^T So make me happy?...Please?**

**I loves you all :3  
><strong>

**~Nasu-chan luvs tomatoes~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't care anymore how much everyone hates this story. I'm continuing. I still only have one review and that makes me sad but my love for this story is still here! If anyone is reading this...I love you. And to all of you still here, the story is getting a plot in this chapter :D **

**This part is kind of based of an rp I did on Chatango...Just the part with Mattie. Actually only his back story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia; Axis Powers or Hetalia; World Series**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Matthew is there." I said pointing at the blond. I glared at him. Of course Matthew was there. He is still sitting across from me. Heracles sighed and shook his head, as if I was a child not understanding a lesson, and walked off to talk to his friends.<p>

I looked back at Matthew, who was looking away like he was guilty of something. I tilted my head "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me, his violet eyes looking sad."Well...Ivan...I'm not actually here..." He said quietly, like he was afraid to say it out loud or he would disappear. "Well I am here but they can't see me..." I stared at him in surprise. What did he mean he isn't here? He is sitting right in front of me.

"What do you mean you're not here? I'm looking right at you!" I said, causing everyone else in the lunchroom to stare at me. Matthew sighed and 'shhh'ed me.

"It's not like you're hallucinating me! I chose to appear to you...You need to help me." Matthew said, looking like he was nervous. I tilted my head, staying silent because I didn't want any more attention.

" I'm a ghost, as cliche as it may seem, I need your help to contact my brother." He said looking down, like he was ashamed for asking."You probably don't believe me and if you do... you probably are scared, but I'm not lying! I need your help to talk to my brother, Alfred."

I paused then looked at him in surprise."Alfred is your brother?" He nodded, looking over to the table Alfred and his friends were.

"I'm sorry. I believe you but I can't help you talk to Alfred. I probably couln't even get near him." I responded quietly. He looked up, his eyes still focused elsewhere.

"I understand. I've seen how my brother treats you and I'm sorry for that." He said, smiling slightly. I immedietly felt terrible. If he chose to appear for me then I should honor his decision and help him.

"I'll help you, Matthew." I said simply, receiving a few odd looks from the other tables.

He smiled softly."Thank you, Ivan."

I opened my mouth to ask what I had to do but the bell silenced me.

"I have to go, and so do you...Meet me afterschool at the courtyard." He whispered as he stood up and walked off with the crowd. As soon as I lost sight of him I got up and headed back to my class. _Matthew is nice...I hope he isn't afraid of me._

* * *

><p><strong>(After a long afternoon of boring classes that I really don't need to explain.)<strong>

I walked down to the courtyard, holding Natalya's hand in my own. I ignored her constant asking of "Where are we going?"

Once we got to the courtyard, it was empty. I looked around behind the trees and everywhere, but Matthew wasn't here.

_I knew it. He was just messing with me. Even if he was a ghost, he didn't want my help. I guess that was just expected..._

I sighed and walked over to the confused Natalya standing in the middle of the area. She looked up at me, confused."Big Brother? Who are you looking for?"

"Nobody, Natalya, let's just go home now." I said, taking her hand. She nodded and started pulling me forward. I followed, still slightly saddened about Matthew's disappearance, and I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, disorienting Natalya,and saw Matthew, looking nervous.

"Err, well, I'm sorry, I was late...and I have to go so... meet me here tomorrow after class?" He said. He looked like he was in trouble or something but I was just happy he came! I smiled and nodded.

"That would be okay~! See you tomorrow!" I said happily, waving to him and walking home with Natalya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Haha! I now know why nobody likes this story! It has no plot but now it does! Please like it now?**

**Beta-reader less again D:  
><strong>

**Review?****...Please?...If you review you get to give ghost!Canada a hug~!**


End file.
